


Treasure

by SaultNPeppah



Series: Milestones [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Halloween, Missions, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: WonderBat Milestones day 5 story





	Treasure

**November 24. 13:22. Green Grocer's**.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Diana Wayne turned to see her son, thirteen year old Timothy Drake, come down the aisle of the supermarket, a smirk on his face as he tossed a few items into the basket Alfred stood next to. He watched as Alfred shook his head, before he looked up at Diana, his smirk turning into a large grin, hoping to persuade her to allow him the sweets.

Diana gave him a small smile and a nod, before she joined the two, her private purchase carefully concealed in a bag. "Yes, I did," she said, tying the bag closed before Tim could glance into it. "And you know Bruce is not going to like you having all those sweets."

Tim shrugged, walking over to stand next to Alfred, placing his hand on the butler's shoulder. "It's Thanksgiving," he began, giving his surrogate mother another large grin, "He has to be lenient."

Diana chuckled, shaking her head once more, before she crossed her arms over her chest. "You better share with your brothers," she said, turning to Alfred in time to see him chuckle.

It had been Bruce and Diana's first Thanksgiving as a married couple, and after much convincing from both Alfred and Diana, Bruce had agreed to host a dinner. It wasn't as if he hadn't had Thanksgiving dinner at the manor before. In fact, every year Alfred would prepare a feast for Bruce and Tim. This year, however, Diana had convinced both Jason and Dick to join in, as well as Barbara, and a few of the other League members. Bruce had promised he would give Diana as much of a normal life as he could, and that meant having a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, filled with friends and family. Diana had been so grateful she had promised to let him go out on patrol without any fuss, so long as he woke her up when he had come home. It was a deal he was willing to take.

That morning Alfred had realized he had forgotten a few items for their dinner, and Diana, wanting to offer him some help, had offered to accompany him to the store. Once Tim had heard they were going to the store, he wanted to join in, welcoming the distraction from a paper he needed to finish by the end of the week. So the three of them made their way to the supermarket, carefully deciding a plan of attack that would help them navigate the busy, crowded aisles.

They had decided to split up, figuring they would be able to get more items quicker as individuals; Diana had been grateful, as she had an ulterior motive to go shopping. She needed to pick up something, and she wasn't ready for either of the two to know.

"Of course," Tim said, watching as Alfred turned the cart and headed towards the checkout. "What time is everyone coming?" he asked, forcing Diana's attention away from her own thoughts.

"About six," she answered, "Have you finished your paper yet?"

She watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and dropped his head, his eyes avoiding hers. "Nearly done," he said quietly.

Diana nodded, stopping near Alfred as he placed all of their items onto the moving conveyor belt. They all remained quiet as Alfred finished his purchase, before Tim grabbed the bags and rushed out the door, leaving Diana to walk alongside Alfred. "You're peculiarly quiet today Ms. Diana," Alfred said, his nose scrunching unconsciously when he used the name. When she and Bruce had gotten married, Alfred had been adamant about changing the title he referred to her by, but Diana had merely shook her head, telling Alfred to keep her name just the way it had been. She had tried to convince him to just call her by her first name, but after years of calling her 'Ms. Diana', he wasn't going to be able to change his habit.

Diana glanced up at the butler, her eyes meeting his, as she gave him a small smile, trying to distract him from what was really bothering her. She had woken up the last few days not feeling well, much to her dismay. She had really been looking forward to this day, and she didn't want a little stomach bug to ruin the day. "Just a little tired," she confessed, "But I'm very excited for tonight." Her stomach turned at the thought of all the food Alfred was sure to prepare, however she took a deep breath, keeping the smile on her face, before they finished the small walk to the car, where Tim had been waiting, the grocery bags already neatly packed in the trunk, as he sat in the backseat glaring at his phone.

"Well, I suppose you should take a small nap when you get home Ms. Diana," Alfred suggested, opening the rear door for Diana, allowing her to slip inside next to Tim.

"Oh Alfred, I couldn't leave you in the kitchen alone."

Alfred shook his head. "Oh pish posh, Ms. Diana. I am perfectly content in the kitchen by myself." He closed the door and walked up to the driver's seat, quickly getting into the car before driving off to the manor.

Diana leaned her back against the seat, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared out the window. She loved the colors of the trees during the fall, and even in Gotham, she found herself staring at the beauty of the changing trees, watching in awe as the orange and gold leaves began to fall and littered the streets.

Her hand unconsciously slid up to her mouth, keeping the nausea at bay, as the trees whizzed past them on their way to the manor. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes in concentration. She felt bad for lying to Alfred, but she didn't want him to know, not yet. She still didn't if she was entirely sure herself, but, as she clutched the bag in her hand closer to her body, she realized she would soon have the answer.

_**October 31. 18:23. Batcave.** _

_Diana flashed into the Batcave, shivering when the cool air hit her body. She quickly glanced around, wondering if she would be able to catch Bruce and Tim before they went out for patrol. It had been nearly a week since she had left to visit Themyscira, needing to finish her own personal mission, before she came back home, and she couldn't wait to have Bruce in her arms. She couldn't wait to have his lips on hers, his body firmly pressed against hers, as his hands roamed her naked body. Nearly a week without his touch had drove her nearly insane; she wasn't sure if she would be able to go another minute without him._

_She quickly bounded up the stairs, wanting to see her husband. She made her way into the manor, making sure the hidden entrance for the Batcave closed, before she rushed up the stairs to the second floor of the manor, gently bumping into Alfred on her way to the bedroom she shared with Bruce._

_"Ms. Diana!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes widening when he saw the woman standing in front of him, as his lips curled into a smile. "You're home!"_

_Diana watched as Alfred gave her a smile, happy to see her after a few days away. She had missed her daily chats with the butler, enjoying a cup of tea while he prepared breakfast for the family, and she knew he had missed her company as well. "Alfred," she began, wrapping her arms around the man, pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you."_

_Alfred chuckled, hugging Diana back, before he pulled away and nodded. "As I missed you Ms. Diana," Alfred said, "But I believe Master Bruce wins this competition. He's been extra cranky these past few days."_

_Diana let out a small laugh, nodding her head, knowing her husband could be grumpy when she was away. "And where is Bruce?" she asked, pulling off her tiara._

_"He and Master Tim are at Wayne Enterprises," Alfred began, watching as Diana's eyes grew wide. "They're at the-"_

_"The Halloween Party! Oh, I'm glad I didn't miss it," Diana exclaimed. When Bruce had first explained the idea of Halloween to Diana, telling her how people liked to dress in different costumes, sometimes going to parties, she had been adamant about participating with him and Tim. When Bruce had reminded her that they both dressed up in a costume on a daily basis, Diana had made him promise to dress in another costume, in addition to throwing a party for all his employees. Always one to make his wife happy, Bruce had agreed, unsure of how he was going to feel hosting a Halloween party at his multibillion dollar company. "Please tell me Bruce dressed up."_

_Alfred nodded, his smile turning into a smirk. "I wouldn't let him leave until he and Master Tim were in full costume. And I do believe Master Bruce left a costume for you, hoping you would come home today. It's laid out on your bed."_

_Diana nodded, muttered a thanks to Alfred and rushed up to her bedroom. She quickly opened the door, stepping inside the room and placed her tiara on the nightstand by her side of the bed, before her eyes glanced down to the costume that had been laid out on the bed. Her lips curled into a smile as she rolled her eyes, unable to believe this was what Bruce had decided she should wear to the party._

_She quickly pulled off her boots, tossing them gently into the opened closet, before she unzipped her uniform, shimmying out of the clothing, letting it fall onto the floor. She would humor Bruce and dress in his outfit. She only hoped he was wearing something similar._

**November 24. 13:47. Wayne Manor.**

"Just set the bags on the counter Master Tim," Alfred instructed, watching as the teen carried the bags into the kitchen, before he placed them onto the counter, his eyes glancing into one of the bag to see where his hidden sweets had been placed.

"Are you sure we can't help you Alfred?" Diana asked, watching as Tim grabbed a small bag from the counter, her eyes widening when she realized her own bag had been mixed in with the groceries. "Tim, no," she said, trying to stop Tim from opening the bag, however she had been too late, watching as he ripped the bag open, his eyes widening when he realized the item inside wasn't his bag of candy, but rather a very colorful box.

"Umm, Diana," Tim began, handing her the box, staring into her eyes with an eyebrow raised. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Diana snatched the box containing the pregnancy test from Tim's hand, letting out a sigh as she felt Tim and Alfred's eyes on her. "I don't know yet," she said, "And Bruce doesn't know anything."

Tim looked at Diana, his shocked face disappearing, a smile forming on his lips at the thought of Diana having a baby. "Well, what are you waiting for? We need to know now."

He felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder, forcing the teen to look up at the butler. He noticed the smile on the older man's face and he knew he was overjoyed with the thought of a baby in the house. "What I think Master Tim means is, we won't tell Bruce."

Diana nodded her thanks, giving the two of them another smile, before she backed out of the kitchen. She knew she needed to take the test sooner rather than later, and with Tim now knowing he could become an older brother, she wasn't going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer. She had only hoped all her hard work, and her prayers, hadn't gone unanswered.

_**October 31. 19:01. Wayne Enterprises** _

_Diana walked through the front door of Wayne Enterprises, dressed in the outfit Bruce had left for her, smiling at the employees that waved at her. When she and Bruce had married, she had become a consistent presence at his job, casually stopping by to have lunch with her husband, stealing precious moments alone before they had to return to the craziness both of their lives provided. Bruce would never admit it, but those days when Diana would show up at his office, a bag of food in her hands, were some of his favorites._

_"Mrs. Wayne!" Diana turned to see Lucius Fox, Bruce's business manager, walk towards her. He was dressed in a suit, and although Diana had expected to see him in a costume after his excitement over the first Halloween party at the company, her lips curled into a smile._

_"Lucius," she said, giving the man a hug when he stood in front of her. "I thought we were supposed to be in costume," she said, pulling away from him, giving him a wink._

_Lucius chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm still on the clock, Mrs. Wayne. Your husband has been keeping me busy."_

_"And where exactly is my husband?" she asked, feeling his hand fall to the small of her back, as he led her inside the main lobby._

_Inside Diana let out a gasp as she took in the decorations, the black and orange colors on full force throughout the lobby. There was a table full of candy, various snacks, and other refreshments to the far left and on the other end of the room was a dj filling the room with dance music, to which a few of the employees had taken advantage, showing each other their moves in the middle of the room._

_At the far right was a portable bar, and Diana noticed the bartender behind it trying to fill the drinks of the few people standing near him, a wide smile on his painted face as he watched another employee throw a large tip in the already full jar in front of him._

_She took in the costumes everyone was wearing, a smile on her face when she saw how enthusiastic everyone had been. Lucius led her through the crowd, cautious not to bump into anyone wearing heavy makeup, fearing he would get his suit dirty. "I believe that is your husband," Lucius said, pointing towards the end of the room at the handful of people talking. "I can't believe you got him to dress up," he commented, watching as Bruce smiled at something one of his employees said before his head tilted back as his eyes closed, his hearty laugh forcing a smile on Diana's lips._

_"He does it every night," Diana whispered, glancing over at Lucius and offering him a smirk, watching as the older man nodded once before he let out a chuckle. She knew Lucius knew Bruce's secret, and she was confident that the man would keep it until the day he died. Without a word, Diana walked over to her husband, nodding towards the few employees that looked her way, a smile on her face as she approached Bruce._

_"You know Bruce, I was hoping to see your beautiful wife here," one of Bruce's advisers said. The older man was dressed as a famous video game character, one she had seen Tim playing multiple times. He adjusted his fake mustache, before his gloved hands fell to the straps of his overalls, the red shirt underneath tight against his growing belly. "I think she was the only reason Max agreed to come with me," he said, nodding over his shoulder at the other man dressed in a similar costume, the green shirt and hat being the only difference._

_Bruce nodded as he took a bite of the chocolate in his hand, his smile fading at the thought of Diana not being around to celebrate with him after she had been the reason he had done all this. "I was hoping she'd be back by now too, Donald," he said, before he plopped the rest of the candy into his mouth and tossed the wrapper into the trash behind him, "But she's a busy woman."_

_Diana stepped behind Bruce and placed her arm around his waist, feeling him tense under her arm. "I always make time for my husband," she said over his shoulder, smiling when she saw Donald smile at her appearance. Diana released her hold on Bruce, watching as he turned to face her, before she placed her hands on his chest, firmly grasping the black jacket he wore, and pulled him into a kiss._

_She felt Bruce place a hand on her back and push her closer to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist as his fingers toyed with the belt she wore, a smirk on his face when she pulled away from him grinning. "When did you get back?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek, chuckling when the brim of his black hat hit the hat on her head._

_She allowed him to keep his arm around her waist as she turned to face Donald, and who she assumed to be Max, who had joined the conversation now that she was here. "About an hour ago," she said, smiling when he nodded, a smile on his own face._

_"Well, Princess," he began, "This is Donald Schultz, and his husband Max. Donald works in accounting and Max is a part of Gotham's Police Department."_

_Diana nodded, quickly extending her hand towards the two men, who were ecstatic to see their hero standing in front of them. When they had been celebrating an anniversary in Paris a few years ago, they had been at a gala when the event had been hijacked by armed men, wanting to kidnap the princess of Kasnia. It had been Diana who had saved the day, and since then the two had had a fond admiration for her. When Donald had learned that his employer was dating Wonder Woman, he had tried to get Bruce to introduce them, but he had also respected Bruce's relationship and didn't want to pry or try to intrude. When the two had gotten married and Diana had began to come around the office, Donald knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be able to meet Diana and express his appreciation for saving the day all those years ago. He knew if she had not been there, Max's police training would have kicked in, and he probably wouldn't have come home after trying to be the hero._

_"Mrs. Wayne…..Wonder Woman…..it's so nice to finally meet you. I swear Bruce has been keeping you to himself," Donald said, smirking as he watched Bruce unable to keep his eyes off his wife as he nodded in agreement. He shook her hand, before her eyes glanced up at his husband._

_"You two were in Paris a few years ago, correct? During that attempted kidnapping on Audrey?" Max nodded, turning to look at his husband before he shook Diana's hand._

_"How did you remember that?" Max asked, his arms crossing over his chest. "That was years ago."_

_Diana shrugged. "The way you two looked at each other when you danced. It was the kind of love I wanted." She looked up at Bruce, grinning as he squeezed her waist gently. "And I was lucky enough to find it with Bruce." She quickly leaned in, giving him a small kiss to emphasize her words, before both men in front of her sighed happily._

_"Well I know Bruce has been missing you, so we will let you two talk," Max said, grabbing his husband's arm. "I hope we can talk again soon." Diana nodded and watched as the tall man pulled his husband away from the duo, before she turned to face Bruce, chuckling when he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss._

_To say he had missed her and her kisses would be an understatement. He wasn't able to sleep without Diana near his side, and without her touch he had become frustrated, taking his anger out on the criminals of Gotham. Diana had truly spoiled him. "Where's Tim?" Diana asked, pulling away to scan the room. She heard Bruce mumble something, before she spotted Tim at the end of the room, dressed in a similar costume,speaking to a few of the computer analysts, his eyes wide as he listened to them explain their newest program. He was such a smart kid, and she loved watching him be so enticed by different information. It made her feel like a proud mother._

_She felt Bruce's hands trail lower until they rested on her butt, his hands squeezing the firm muscles under the jeans she wore, causing a gasp to escape his wife's lips. "Bruce," she said, snapping her head towards him, their eyes meeting. "We're out in public."_

_Bruce let out a sigh and dipped his head onto her shoulder, breathing in the jasmine and vanilla that permeated the burgundy bandana around her neck. "Follow me," he whispered, as he took her hand and led her to the elevator, watching as a few people watched as they stepped into the metal box. The doors slid closed and Bruce let out a small sigh, content to have his wife here with him. The ride up was fairly silent, the only sound heard being the ding from the elevator, signalling they had arrived on the third floor. They quickly walked down the hall and into his office, grateful to have a moment of privacy once Bruce had shut the door._

_"You're not allowed to ever leave me for that long again," Bruce said, nudging Diana back until her back hit the closed door._

_Diana chuckled. "It's been six days, Bruce."_

_Bruce growled, pulling his black jacket off and tossing it to the floor, before he captured her lips with his. "Six days too long," he mumbled. He glanced down at the outfit she wore, giving her a grin when he realized she had gone along for his little surprise. "I'm glad you wore this," he said, gently tugging on the brown jacket she wore._

_"I'm surprised you wore this," she responded, flicking the black hat on his head. "Please tell me these aren't the same clothes we wore back then."_

_"Of course not, and I actually bought you boots that fit."_

_Diana smiled. "And I am grateful," she said, glancing down at the high waisted jeans and brown boots she wore. On her hip was an empty holster; Bruce still did not want anything to do with guns. The white shirt she wore was tucked into the waistband of her jeans, and the belt around her waist completed her look._

_Bruce must have worked for weeks trying to get exact replicas of the outfits they had worn when she, Bruce, and John had gone back in time, but she was still curious as to why he had chosen these particular outfits. "But why these?" Diana asked, shrugging out of her own jacket, letting it join Bruce's on the floor._

_Bruce placed a small kiss on Diana's nose and smiled. "Do you remember when we started our relationship? What was our last mission before that?"_

_Diana thought back to when Bruce had caught her playing the lyre. It had been a week after they had returned home from following David Clinton, or at least that was what Bruce had told her. Her memory of the entire mission had never fully returned, but when she had had unexplainable dreams of her, Bruce, and John in the old west, wearing the clothes she currently found herself in, Bruce had filled her in on some of the details. She nodded, watching as Bruce's hands moved to her belt. "When we went to the future, and I saw my older self, I was scared," he explained, his fingers gently working to undo the belt she wore, letting it fall to the floor near their jackets._

_"When you disappeared in front of us, I was devastated. I didn't know if I would see you again, and Bruce, older Bruce, told me if we made it back, I better go after you. I told him I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and he reminded me if I didn't do anything, I might lose you all together. That was not a risk I was planning on taking." He began to unbutton his own shirt, smiling when Diana's hands stopped him, before she completed the task herself. "This was the outfit you were in when I realized how in love with you I was." He kissed her once more, his hands falling to her face, the tips of his fingers gently falling into her hair, "How in love with you I am."_

_Diana began to unbutton his pants, pulling him closer to her. "Why did you never tell me this?"_

_Bruce shrugged, unable to answer her question, her hands that were dangerously close to his growing need for her distracting him. Before Diana could say anything further, Bruce scooped her into his arms and walked over to his desk, gently taking a seat in his chair, letting his wife settle into his lap as he let his shirt slide onto the floor. He was going to show his wife just how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He was going to show her how much he missed her._

**November 24. 13:59. Wayne Manor**

Diana sat on the edge of the bed she and Bruce shared, staring at the bathroom door as the phone next to her continued to count down the remaining minute of her wait. She knew the results of that test would change the dynamic of her and Bruce's marriage, and she was worried neither of them would know what to do. It was still something they needed to talk about.

The soft knock on the door startled her, forcing her to stand quickly from the bed and make her way over to the door, before she opened it slowly. "I know you didn't want us to know right now, but-"

Diana fully opened the door, stopping the person from speaking, offering him a smile as she stepped aside, letting him into the room. Tim walked into the bedroom, his eyes falling towards the bed to the phone that began to ring. Diana closed the door and walked over to the bed, grabbing her phone and turning off the alarm, before she turned to face the teen. "I guess this is it," she said, watching as Tim took a seat on the edge of the bed, before he watched her walk into the bathroom.

He sat and watched the door, his mind racing with the thought of Diana being pregnant, a smile on his face when he thought about having a baby in the house. When Diana and Bruce had married he wondered about the possibility of them having kids, but the more he learned about Diana, the less he thought it would be possible. Diana had been blessed by the gods, but she had also been formed from clay. It was a miracle she was even alive, he didn't think they would be able to push their luck with kids.

Plus there was the whole situation with Bruce and his issues. He knew his adopted father loved Diana, anyone could see that, but did he want to bring more children into this world? Tim and Diana were close, but even he didn't know if his parents had talked about the possibility of having kids, especially with both of their jobs.

His thoughts ceased when he glanced up and noticed Diana in the doorway to the bathroom. Her face was blank and he wondered if she had been disappointed by the results of the test. "Diana," he began, rising from the bed. He quickly walked over to the Amazon, concern flooding his face as he watched her take a deep breath, before she flashed him a small smile.

"You're going to be a brother," she whispered, her smile widening as Tim's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Tim exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Diana and hugging her tightly. "When are you going to tell Bruce?" he asked, releasing his grip on Diana.

Diana looked down at the boy she considered a son. "I was actually hoping you and Alfred could help me with something."

* * *

**November 24. 18:13. Wayne Manor**

Diana sat at the long table in the dining room of Wayne Manor, surrounded by her family and closest friends. She was so grateful to have these people in her and Bruce's lives, and in due time, she knew their baby would be lucky to be surrounded by such people. To her left, Bruce sat at the head of the table, his right hand on top of Diana's left, their fingers intertwined. Across from Diana sat Clark and Lois, who had just hit her sixth month of pregnancy; Diana had never seen Clark so anxious.

To Diana's right sat Tim, the grin on his face unable to hide. They had a plan, and although it was simple, Diana was still nervous about how Bruce would react. The topic of children had only come up once between them, and although she knew she wanted kids, she was still skeptical about Bruce's position on the matter.

She glanced around the table, smiling when she saw Dick, Jason, Barbara, and the rest of the founders. She watched as Alfred placed the last of the food on the already filled table, before she grabbed his hand, startling the butler. "Ms. Diana, can I get you something?"

Diana shook her head. "This is a holiday for family, and you are a part of this family. Take a seat Alfred," she said, nodding towards the empty spot besides J'onn. She watched as Alfred turned to Bruce, who only chuckled. He knew his wife hated leaving Alfred out of anything, so it was no surprise that she would include him in their meal. "I won't take no for an answer," Diana said, taking notice of Alfred's internal struggle.

Alfred sighed and nodded, before he walked over to the end of the table, pulling out the chair and taking a seat. "Alright," Bruce began, gaining the attention of everyone. "Diana and I want to thank everyone for coming. You're all our family, and we wanted to share today with you."

There were a few mumbles around the table. Diana noticed Jason raise an eyebrow, amused with Bruce's change in demeanor since she had joined the family. Besides him Dick grinned, finally happy someone had gotten his adopted father to loosen up. He had feared Bruce would give himself a stroke if he continued to stay away from the Amazon princess.

"Since this is our first time doing this whole traditional meal," Tim began, ignoring the look Bruce was giving him as he continued, "I think we should go around the table and do the  _traditional_  thing of saying what we're thankful for." He watched as Bruce's eyes narrowed, uncomfortable with the idea. Just because he had Diana in his life didn't mean his walls that kept everyone else out were down. "Bruce, you go first."

Bruce glanced at Diana, who had begun to chuckle at her husband's uncomfortableness, before he glared at her. "You two planned this didn't you?" he asked, watching as she shrugged, before he let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm thankful for family," he finally said, his hand squeezing Diana's gently as his face began to soften. "I'm thankful for this woman right here," he said, glancing at his wife, "I'm thankful she was patient enough to wait for me to gather the courage to take our relationship to the next level. I'm thankful she helped me repair the relationships with my boys," he said, his eyes glancing up at Dick and Jason, watching as they smiled, before he turned back to face Diana. "And I'm thankful she decided to share this life with me." He watched as her eyes became teary and she tried to wipe them without anyone seeing, before he raised their joined hands and placed a kiss on the back of hers.

"Well that was heartfelt," Dick said, staring at his parental figures. "Who's the unlucky person who gets to follow that?"

Diana let out a laugh and cleared her throat. "I'll go," she said, her smile growing when she felt Tim gently squeeze her knee, letting her know he was there for her in case she got over emotional. He had a back up plan, and a back up to their back up plan; he truly was Bruce's son.

"I'm also thankful for friends and family," she said, looking down the table, watching as everyone nodded and smiled, before she continued. "And I'm thankful for new family." She squeezed Bruce's hand, making sure his eyes were meeting hers, before she gave him another smile. "And I'm thankful for the baby we're going to have."

Bruce's eyes widened. He let go of her hand as he stared at her, his mouth opened in shock. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, watching as she nodded before he took a deep breath, unsure of how to feel at this moment. "You're pregnant!" He got out of his seat, offering Diana a hand, and pulled her out of her seat, before he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "When did you find out?" he asked, completely ignoring the other people in the room, as his head fell into the crook of her neck.

"This afternoon," was all she said, before he pulled away and kissed her, his hand trailing down to rest on her flat stomach. "You're happy about it?"

Bruce nodded, using his free hand to wipe the tears that had fallen from Diana's face. "Of course," he responded, "I am over the moon right now."

"Oh Diana, you turned Bruce into a big ole' softie," Jason remarked, a smirk on his face.

Dick smacked Jason in the back of the head, glaring at the man, before he looked back up at Diana and Bruce. "Well I think this calls for a toast," he said, raising his glass. "To Baby Wayne. If it's anything like Bruce and Diana, we're all screwed."

There were a few chuckles around the table as everyone raised their glass. They all drank to Dick's toast, before Bruce returned Diana to her seat, kissing her once more before he returned back to his chair.

The rest of the night went smooth, with lots of laughter and memories shared between everyone. Bruce, who had been more happy about the pregnancy than Diana had ever imagined, continued to steal glances at her, each time his smile growing when he thought about the life the two had created. He would be a father, again, although this time it would be different. This time the baby would be raised by he and Diana, and he would make damn sure he did his best raising him or her.

"So what room are we making the nursery?" Tim asked, watching as Diana finished the piece of pie in front of her before she shrugged.

"I think we have time to figure that out," Bruce responded, watching as Diana nodded, chewing the dessert. "But you," he said, turning towards his wife, "You are not allowed to paint the nursery. We both remember the last time you tried to paint a wall."

Diana let out a laugh, the memory of the training room flooding back, before she stood from her seat. She quickly grabbed her empty plate from the table, along with Bruce's and Tim's and followed Alfred out of the room and into the kitchen, wanting to help with the clean up since she didn't do much this afternoon.

Bruce watched his wife walk out of the room before he let out a sigh, content with how his life had turned out. Behind him, his three boys stood, placing bets on whether the baby would be a boy or a girl, while Tim taunted Dick and Jason with the treats he had gotten earlier.

In the seat next to him sat Clark, his hand on Lois' belly, a smile on his face as he felt his son continue to move. Bruce let his lips curl into a smile, imagining how active their son or daughter might be. He couldn't wait to go through this journey with her, and he knew she would make an amazing mother; she had already proven that with the boys.

Bruce watched as Diana came back into the room, containers full of food in her arms. She quickly handed them out to everyone, knowing there was no way the four of them would be able to eat all the leftovers they had, before she walked up behind him and leaned her head on top of his. "Alfred kicked me out of the kitchen," she mumbled.

He scooted back, allowing her to take a seat in his lap, placing a kiss on her temple, before she buried her head into his chest, exhausted from the day. He let out another sigh as his arms wrapped around her, knowing these moments were the ones he would treasure the most.


End file.
